The hypothesis is that endogenous cortisol levels affect dynamic thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH) secretion. To test this hypothesis, we will examine pulsatile and circadian TSH secretion in healthy subjects and subjects with primary adrenal insufficiency during manipulations of endogenous cortisol levels.